The present disclosure relates to a display device and an electronic device.
There have recently been used display devices each configured to display video and including organic electroluminescence (EL) light-emitting elements. Since a large amount of reflected external light deteriorates the display quality in such display devices, it is preferable to reduce the external light reflection. General display panels have external light reflection components mainly divided into two. One is a component of Fresnel reflection occurring at an interface between a member of the outermost surface of the panel, and the other is a reflection component that is light entering and then going out of the panel.